onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Gideon
Gideon, briefly known as Morpheus and also known as Son, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the sixth season. He is portrayed by guest star Giles Matthey. Gideon is based on Morpheus from Greek Mythology. History After Mr. Gold uses sand from the Temple of Morpheus in the hopes of waking up Belle from the sleeping curse, he remains unaware that the sand also affected the unborn child within her, resulting in the Dream World being shared by both Belle and her son, with the latter taking the form of a fully grown man and assuming the identity of the Morpheus, the god of dreams, to fool Mr. Gold. Within Belle's dream world, he guides Mr. Gold into his former castle, where Belle is inside, stuck as the former meek servant she once was while unable to see Mr. Gold as anything but the beastly Rumplestiltskin. Gideon shows him an hourglass, cautioning that if Belle does not wake up by the time the sand runs out, she will return to the Netherworld's red room for good. Mr. Gold eventually helps Belle regain her memories with true love's kiss, but Belle refuses to be with him, believing their union has already caused too much heartbreak for both of them. Upon hearing this, Gideon returns with the timer, and as Mr. Gold pleads that there's still sand remaining, Gideon congratulates Belle for not falling for Mr. Gold's lies again, explaining that this was a test and that now that she's passed, he will wake her up with true love's kiss. Though Belle insists that she does not know "Morpheus", much less love him, Gideon admits the truth—that he is their unborn child. Although his father is doubtful, Gideon warns Belle to beware of Mr. Gold and to not let him ruin their family like he did with his first one. With this warning, he kisses her forehead, and the trio is snapped back to the present reality, where Gideon remains unborn. After mostly giving up on Belle ever loving him again, Mr. Gold formulates a way to force his future son to love him, deciding on using the Shears of Destiny to cut him away from the fate of hating his father like in the Dream World. Still able to visit Belle in her dreams, "Morpheus" tricks her into believing that she is still awake and lures her with a fake manual on how to defeat the Dark One and a ribbon, which leads her to the shears on display in a cave. When they vanish before she can take them, she realizes that it is a dream, and "Morpheus" makes his presence known. He begs her to stop Mr. Gold from changing his fate, and to wake Belle from the dream, he cuts the ribbon with the fake shears. After Belle awakens, she finds the answer to her son's message in a book, which is written in squid ink, a substance that can paralyze Mr. Gold. Angry with Mr. Gold for deceiving her, the Evil Queen decides to poison Belle's tea to speed up her pregnancy, knowing that she will blame her husband and take their son away from him. As she goes through a painful labor, Gideon visits her again in a dream, where they meet nearby a swing set. He tells her that they are out of time and that she knows what she must do. Belle, realizing she must send her son away after his birth to keep him from Mr. Gold, begins to cry and vows that she will always love him. Before she returns to the real world, he tells her not to forget the book, which momentarily confuses her. Soon after, he is born, and Belle names him Gideon after the main character in Her Handsome Hero, the first book her mother ever read to her. After holding Gideon for a short time, she begs Mother Superior to be his fairy godmother and take him far away to where Mr. Gold will never find him. Mother Superior is reluctant, but Belle believes it is her son's best chance. She also gives the Her Handsome Hero book to Mother Superior, telling her to read it to Gideon so he'll always know his mother is close to him. Shortly after Mother Superior flies off with Gideon, Mr. Gold arrives just in time to see the fairy is already gone and demands to know his son's name, but Belle, believing he will use it to track Gideon, refuses to tell him no matter what. Mr. Gold insists he would never harm her, but promises to find their son. As Mother Superior flies through the forest with Gideon, she is attacked by the Black Fairy and nearly killed. The Black Fairy then takes Gideon and retreats to her domain, a realm of darkness where time runs differently and anything is possible. The Black Fairy makes several attempts to turn Gideon dark, including physically abusing him, but Gideon finds strength within the book that his mother Belle had wanted him to have, which he finds hidden in the Black Fairy's belongings. He keeps the book under the mattress in his cell, and it is his sole comfort through the endless nights, however, the Black Fairy catches him reading it. She asks him if he wishes to be a hero like the character he was named after, and Gideon affirms he does. In a test to prove Gideon's cowardice, she leaves his cell door open, while in a nearby tower, she whips another prisoner boy, whose cries of pain Gideon hears but does nothing about, even though the boy desperately begs for someone to save him. Under the harsh regiment of the Black Fairy's teachings, he learns to become immune to the effects of a forgetting potion. After he has lived twenty-eight years in the Dark Realm, Gideon returns to Storybrooke only a short amount of time after his initial kidnapping through a portal, arriving at the diner wearing the cloak he is destined to kill Emma in. The Evil Queen is surprised to see him and questions his identity. In response, Gideon flings her away with magic and transforms her into a caged snake before leaving. He arrives at the pawnshop and lowers his hood, revealing his identity to his parents. As Mr. Gold and Belle question how he could possibly be in Storybrooke, Gideon explains that he lived for twenty-eight years with the Black Fairy but always held on to his mother's words and her desire for him to be a hero. Mr. Gold expresses hope that he may not wish to kill Emma after all, but Gideon corrects him, stating his plans to kill her so that he can become a Savior and defeat the Black Fairy himself, and then teleports away. Mr. Gold finds him on a cliff and advises him to plan ahead if he hopes to kill the Savior, however, Gideon takes this to mean his father doesn't believe he is strong enough to do it. Gideon continues to be defiant even after his father states he has hundreds of years of more experience than him, to which Mr. Gold encourages his son to hit him, as he knows Gideon must hate him for not being there for him. Mr. Gold goes as far as slapping Gideon and insisting that he slap back. When Gideon fails to do so, his father calls him weak and implies if he can't do this, he can't kill the Savior. Angry and indignant, Gideon teleports away. Later, as Emma walks through Storybrooke, Gideon appears behind her wielding a sword. Recognizing him from her vision, she questions his identity and is surprised to learn that he has the same name as Belle's child. They briefly fight before Gideon knocks Emma's sword, the sword he is fated to kill her with, out of her hands and takes it before teleporting his sword away as David, Hook, Henry, Regina, Robin of Locksley, Mr. Gold, and Belle gather to watch. As he freezes the crowd in place and prepares to land the final blow, Emma's hands begin shaking, but she tells him that though she will someday die, it will not be this day, and uses her magic to knock him away, shattering the sword blade. Though she prepares to use a shard of the sword to slit his neck, Mr. Gold begs her to stop. Gideon insists once again that he does not need his father's help and teleports away, leaving his family to explain to Emma what happened. After the crowd has cleared, Gideon takes a walk through town and eventually makes it to the clock tower, where he, in a fit of rage, shatters its face. Breaking into the sheriff's station, Gideon blacks out the security cameras before forcing his way into Emma's office, where he grabs the broken sword. He is surprised when his father suddenly appears and cautions him about being in public after his fight with the Savior. Gideon assures him that it will be different now that he has the sword, but Mr. Gold magicks him unconscious before binding to a chair in the clock tower. Having once given into darkness for an initally good purpose, Mr. Gold talks about becoming the Dark One to protect his first-born son Baelfire, but as a consequence, once the darkness took hold inside him, it never stopped. He worries the same will happen to Gideon, who remains unconvinced that his father's fears will come into fruition. When Mr. Gold asks what the Black Fairy did to make him believe he must kill the Savior to become a hero, Gideon persuades his father to untie him, as a sign of trust between them. Gideon recounts how his mother's book shaped his desire to be a hero, but the Black Fairy made him a coward after she gave him a chance to save another boy she was torturing, but he was too scared to help. He then asks for his father's help to prove the Black Fairy is wrong about both of them, and Mr. Gold agrees before passing him a cup of tea. Gideon drinks it, which Mr. Gold spiked with a forgetting potion, in an attempt to erase his son's pain for good. After Mr. Gold admits to what he put in the tea, Gideon hugs him with feigned gratitude and then steals the Dark One's dagger from him, as he reveals the potion had no effect on him. Now forced to aid Gideon, Mr. Gold reveals the sword can be repaired with the blood of whoever forged it, but begs his son to reconsider because he'll have to kill an innocent person. Gideon demands the person's name anyway, and upon learning it's his fairy godmother, Mother Superior, he softens momentarily at the thought of having to kill her, before deciding it's what he must do to become the Savior. He commands Mr. Gold into not trying to stop him, but before he can finish off Mother Superior, Mr. Gold does it for him, in order to spare him from committing an act of darkness. Gideon, taken aback by his father's actions, thanks him and returns the dagger to him. Before enacting his plans of going after Emma again, Gideon waits for Hook to board Captain Nemo's submarine and then causes the vehicle to begin descending underwater, effectively trapping Hook and preventing him from protecting Emma. Under the diguise of a bartender at Aesop's Tables, Gideon is behind the counter when Emma arrives explaining she is investigating a report she received about someone starting a fight at the bar. He assures her that there has been no fight and asks if she's sure she's in the right place, to which Regina and Snow interrupt and reveal they made the fake report to fool Emma into joining them for their girls' night out. Later that night, Emma talks to the bartender to request another drink and guesses that he is Aesop, which Gideon falsely confirms. He proceeds to claim that he has never successfully been able to write himself a story and went to the Land of Untold Stories to attempt to accomplish this, noting that a woman he loved did not love him back. Emma relates to this, believing that Hook abandoned her as she does not know Gideon was responsible for him being taken away, and begins to cry, wiping her tears on a napkin. Gideon discretely takes the napkin and later confronts Emma outside of her house as she attempts to communicate with Hook through an enchanted shell, revealing that she cannot as long as he has her tears. Emma quickly deduces that he is not really Aesop or a bartender and Gideon confirms this by transforming back, then revealing that he will not allow Hook to return to Storybrooke unless Emma helps him. Emma reluctantly agrees and asks what her task is, so Gideon states that he needs her help to kill the Black Fairy. }} Magical Abilities Family ---- Trivia |-| |-|On-Screen Notes= Etymology *The name "Gideon" is of Hebrew origin and means, among other things, "destroyer" or "cutter down".http://www.newworldencyclopedia.org/entry/Gideon http://biblehub.com/topical/g/gideon.htm *Belle named her son after Gideon, a character in Her Handsome Hero, the book that her mother used to read to her when she was a child. According to Belle, Gideon was a "strong, brave hero". |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call describes him as "the quick-witted and insightful god of dreams from Greek mythology. He's equally good at reading people as he is at hiding his own agenda. He will be doing what Morpheus does best — guiding people through the world of dreams".http://www.ew.com/article/2016/07/15/once-upon-time-giles-matthey-morpheus Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References it:Morpheus fr:Gideon nl:Gideon Category:Male Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Six Characters